Files of patient 11
by deathsinger
Summary: A teen is in a mental hospital
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hi I back and I really love writing I just don't have the time to write a whole book in a few months. Sorry. ;-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this.**

MEDICAL FILE OF Patient 11

A Percy Jackson fic 

File I history, first session, And notices after that

Name: UNKOWN

Age: Pre-teen or early teen

Height: 5'7"

Weight: 127 LBS.

Diagnoses: Schizophrenia, Sunburn, Cuts, and Minor fractures in right humorous

Paid for by: Mr. C. Brunner and Mr. D. Dy.

Notes: Patient was found in Illinois and immediately brought to the psychiatric clinic for treatment. When first brought in he was ranting about skulls, horrible monsters eating his insides, and a terrible blackness. He was treated til stable. Then we were asked by a Mr. C. Brunner to begin therapist sessions. He was skeptical that the patient would ever get rid of the worse madness.

Despite the treatment patient was bedridden for two months before being stable enough to talk about who he was. Session one was taped then the talking and movements were put on paper. This file can only be accessed by his doctors, C. Brunner, or D. Dy.

Dr. Fender, Physiatrist

The Session

Dr. Fender: Hello.

Teen: Hi (_Nervously_)

Dr. Fender: I am Dr. Fender you are very sick in the head. Would you mind if I asked a few questions?

Teen: Yes.

Fender: I might be able to help.

Teen: No.

Fender: Alright then I guess you'll never get better.

Teen: Wait! O.K.

Fender: Good. Now lets begin by asking your name.

Teen: I don't know my name. (_sadly_)

Fender: You don't know your own name?

Teen: No….

Fender: Well this is serious. Could you tell me your age?

Teen: No.

Fender: How about your fam..

Teen: I'm an orphan.

Fender: O.K. are you sure?

Teen: Yes.

Fender: I see and am very sorry, But life goes on. Where did you live?

Teen: On a ship.

Fender: Mmmm… Now who owned the ship.

Teen: Luke.

Fender: And who is this Luke?

Teen: Luke is the general.

Fender: What do you mean general?

Teen: He is the supreme master.

Fender: Of what?

Teen: Soon you will all know the power of our army. (_laughs insanely_)

_The teen pulls a weapon from no where and attacks Fender he is unharmed._

Fender: What the Hell! (_Presses button)_ Help! Guards he's trying to kill me! Oh damn! Damnit all!

_The teen takes another strike at Fender before breaking a window. He jumps into a tree. He yells and falls off. Meanwhile the security team comes to Fenders aid._

Fender: Security help! He ran outside, oh please take him away.

Security: Yes sir.

_Security goes outside inspects the still body of the teen and notice that he is o.k. but unconscious._

**Letter of Resignation for Dr. Fender**

After the unpleasant nature of my last session here I am leaving this establishment for good. Consider this as a forum of resignation.

I have tried to help people who were beyond help. I have realized that it is impossible. I have only given them some human thoughts back. And recently one tried to kill me. He was over the edge, for there is a thick line in between humanity and insanity. He crossed it. Was it my fault? I will never know but I quit. This job is to much for me now. I shall find a new job soon.

Farwell,

Remold Fender

Remold Fender


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I haven't gotten any reviews so far so please review.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned any of this it wouldn't be on fanfiction now would it?**

File II Imprisonment and session two

Prison cam 11

_A teen paces the floor plotting. He looks up at the camera a shakes his fist._

Teen: You sons of a bitch, you'll pay for this all of you. I'll rip your thoughts out of your neck, and then when the army marches over this pathetic world and dethrones your gods I will look down on your bodies and laugh. Laugh at a pathetic world coming to a pathetic end. HE will be released, then nothing, man or god will be able to counter his might.

_Food comes through a slit in the door. He refuses to eat it._

Teen: I would no sooner eat this filth than I would eat dirt.

_He smashes the tray and food falls all over the place. The tray is broken into a million pieces._

Teen: Soon I will be eating the finest foods known to man_._ Then the wretched souls that were once stupid enough to lose faith in the true gods will perish from hunger. They will be our slaves for eternity this is mankind's fate.

I know that to you I am a raving lunatic but I am completely sane. I just know that when I get out I will see a most glorious sight. The path to the camp will be open. Then the Lord will be given a new body so he can fight once again. (Laughs insanely.)

_The teen gives a clap then he smashes the camera._

Session II

_The new doctor, Dr. James Dread, walks into the session room in his suit, the teen is chained to the table._

Dread: Hullo

Teen: Go to Hades you bastard.

Dread: I see, you are an ungrateful one aren't you?

Teen: Why should I be grateful to someone as weak as you?

Dread: People like me nursed you back to health.

Teen: Is that what you think?

Dread: No. It is the truth.

Teen: Really, is that so?

Dread: I am sure of it.

Teen: You are a fool. My master revived me so that when Luke is gone I shall serve as general to all half-bloods.

Dread: Tell me more about this "master".

Teen: You are not fit to hear his name let alone learn about him, it would be to much for your mortal mind to bear.

Dread: Then tell me about this army.

Teen: The army that I will soon lead is the most powerful ever, it shall crush the Gods and reclaim the ancient throne of the true ruler of the world.

Dread: I see.

Teen: Anything else before I can retire to my cell?

Dread: No, that is all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Welcome to the third and final file. I wrote this to explain a few things, but if the plot has been unclear I am truly sorry. Also the story has been taken as a script. It is in fact a what computers translate video into. Please review.**

**Disclaimer: This does belong to Rick Riordan. Oh and "Who Wants TO Live Forver" title is free rights but the actual son belongs to Queen.**

File III Medical exam, Asylum Video, and Final Notes

Medical Exam part 1 Rorschach blot test

Patient gave very dark answers for most. Answer were as follows; volcanoes, a giant, the Gorgons, and of course the master. This leads me to believe that he thinks that he is in ancient Greece serving Hades. His paranoia shows that he considers us all threats.

Medical Exam part 2 Test

The test shows that he is deeply afraid of the sky and will not fly on an airplane; this leads me to believe he thinks that the Greek god Zeus will kill him. Also it shows that he hates dogs, I have no explanation for this. Patient 11 is very curious to study and very, veerryy dangerous.

Cell video camera 11

Teen: You infidels, you will rule the day you imprisoned me! I will get out and when I do you will all know the wrath of the master, the lord, and the general!!!!!!!

Teen: He will come with axes and fire, then he will take his weapon and smite the gods. Anyone who opposes him will meet an untimely death, and their souls shall remain in the under world for evermore.

2hrs. later

_The teen is asleep, rustling in horror._

Teen: (In his sleep.) Yes, master. (Pause.) No I have told them nothing of your plans, only that they should fear you. (Pause) Tonight, but I will have had no time to prepare. (Pause) Yes, master completely. (Pause) They do not know who you are, Lord. (Pause) I will need at least one to help me, master. (Pause) Yes, they will know your wrath. (Pause) Oh god, what am I saying. Who are you! Get out of my head! DAMNIT! Get the HELL OUT! (short pause) SCREW YOU! (Pause) Yes, I did because I will no longer be your slave! Now you will know the true meaning of betrayal! Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!! (silence)

_The teen begins to sing "Who Wants To Live Forever" as he stares out the window._

The letter that he left

I'm sorry,

I know you might not understand but someone evil was controlling me. He made me do things I would never do. He made me hurt the ones I loved. I need to go somewhere to rest, But I must do some things first.

It's sad really how in this violent stressful world we live in our moments of true happiness are destroyed by our greed, or my case a good friends jealousy. He used his power to control me and make** her** love him. She was killed for she knew that he/I worked for Kronos. It's my fault. I saw his jealousy, but did not help him. Oh I'm getting off subject.

I'm sorry if anyone was hurt. Or worse. This is sad, I mean I didn't mean to hurt anyone. I'm so sorry……..

Final notes

The teen that we picked up escaped that night we found the front door looking like it was struck by a giant. He left the note above.

He has since been sighted all over New York. At a cemetery and near a strawberry field. It's very curios. Very curios indeed.


End file.
